


一篇还没完结的文

by NoBeans



Category: Dragon Quest X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 即便是百余年后，那津也始终记得黑暗中尤修卡伸出的手，摸索片刻后一把拉住他的，无言地任由他汲取掌心暖意；而他回握得那么紧，像将要溺毙之人终于捉住了那根稻草，即使手心沁出汗来也不曾放松——耳畔沙尘肆虐呼啸声从此不足为惧。
Relationships: Nagene/Yushka, ナジユシュ, 魔王主从





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就 一篇主从，是爽文还是正剧取决于坑在哪里（……）标题还没想好，反正刚开坑，写着写着想到了再加上

那本该是个再普通不过的，砂之都法拉扎德的清晨。

那津睁开迷蒙双眼，睡意尚未完全褪去，谨小慎微的本性便让他下意识察觉了异常：身旁竟紧贴着一具温热的躯体。

脑中警铃大作，他当即要翻下床去拿剑（应该就在床头——他清晰地记得每天睡前更衣时都会将佩剑斜倚在床头，奈何如今他卧在床榻内侧，中间那人硬生生将剑隔在了他伸出手也还差几厘米之处），紧接着却被枕边人格外熟悉的轮廓和气息夺去了注意力。

依偎在他怀里睡得正熟的不是其他任何人，恐怕正是他的主君，魔王尤修卡。

那津一时愣怔，定定注视着黑暗中的尤修卡，动作和大脑的齿轮一并冻结。

二人孩提时代自然曾亲密无间，尤其是那津初遭变故后，尤修卡以两个孩子只占一床被褥便足够了为由，主动提出要与他同寝。即便是百余年后，那津也始终记得黑暗中尤修卡伸出的手，摸索片刻后一把拉住他的，无言地任由他汲取掌心暖意；而他回握得那么紧，像将要溺毙之人终于捉住了那根稻草，即使手心沁出汗来也不曾放松——耳畔沙尘肆虐呼啸声从此不足为惧。

自青春期起，为了避免尴尬，加之那津早已跨越了过去的阴影，便自然而然地分床睡了。

为什么如今反而……？

指望尤修卡醒来解释这一切不太实际。他总喜欢睡到日上三竿，有时甚至还要赖床，侍者也拿耍无赖的魔王陛下没办法，最后都要找到那津寻求帮助，那津才气势汹汹闯进他的寝室里掀被子。

然而此时他自己的头脑也昏昏沉沉，窗帘厚重布料交叠的缝隙间隐约透出的天光根本不足以让他判断这是几时，也想不起这究竟是怎样一种状况。

那津揉揉太阳穴，鼻腔里逸出一声苦闷的叹息。他想要坐起来，却这才发现尤修卡不但紧贴着他，甚至连四肢都藤蔓似的缠在他身上。

轻手轻脚地拨开尤修卡的纠缠——并在温热肌肤的相互摩擦中才后知后觉地意识到二人似乎都未着寸缕——那津小心翼翼翻身下床，低声催动咒文，点上一支蜡烛，火光映出有些泛红的耳尖。

胡乱翻找出条裤子套上，也顾不得合不合身，那津快步走向窗边，指尖挑起帘布向外望去。

窗外的建筑连同被日光点亮的室内装潢都全然陌生，是王族（喜爱自诩血统纯正历史悠久的那种尤甚）最为偏爱的庄严奢华的传统风格，与砂之都浓郁的民族风情相差甚远，却隐约拨动了回忆尽头的某根弦。

那津不知怎的，倏地心头一紧。

他们显然不在砂之都，可他完全不记得自己曾离开过都城。

因为昨天明明……尤修卡他……昨天……发生了什么来着……？

向来有条不紊、自律克己的那津鲜少有这样对自身的记忆都拿捏不定的时刻，莫非是又被尤修卡拽去酒场喝多了？可宿醉从不会仁慈地只留下记忆模糊这一种影响。

下意识抬起手来重重地摁上太阳穴，小指的指尖随着动作掠过右眼。那津习惯性阖着那一侧眼帘，起初便不甚在意，直到指尖的触感和眼皮之下的异样感同时传来，他才动作猛地停滞，睁大了仅存的左眼。

那是种陌生得好像不属于自己的感受，仿佛右眼不再只有薄薄一张眼皮，那之下的一团虚无里有什么东西重获了新生。

犹记得刚被剜去右眼时他总忘记睁眼只能睁开一只，常常在盥洗室被镜中空洞的眼窝吓得心跳都停顿一拍。无数次午夜梦回时自己那张狰狞的面孔，连同对“绝对不能让尤修卡看到”的恐惧（ _尤其是_ 对被尤修卡所嫌恶的恐惧）让他从此下定决心不再睁眼，后来更是有了常年戴眼罩的习惯。

连掀开眼帘的这个动作都如此生涩，仿佛右眼早已不是他的一部分。

视野前所未有地开阔，崭新的世界映入眼帘，他双目圆睁，神色因极度专注反而显出恍然，像久旱的土地痛饮甘霖似的，仿佛要将眼前的一切刻在视网膜上，况且……

……他有多久没用完整的双眼看过这个地方了。

一个突兀又荒唐的念头浮上心间。

是的，他如今可以确信，眼前莫名令人心悸的城镇是——没错，不会错的，这便是——

那津的呼吸急促起来，尖锐的吐息似乎总是远远多于吸入肺中的空气，伴随着窒息感袭来的还有一阵目眩，他死死攥紧了窗沿才没有一个踉跄跌坐下去。

——某个已死之人的故乡，失落的王国，奈库罗迪亚。

在男孩凄厉的号哭声中被无情剜去的右眼——以及被夺走的人生与未来——跨越了二百余年的时光，如今又奇迹般地物归原主。

终于觅得了答案的那津如梦方醒，却只倍感迷茫。

在镜中反复确认自己还是成年人的模样和身量，外加狠狠掐了自己几下后，那津才终于能确信自己并非梦回童年，而是真切地身处于此处。

可他明明将奈库罗迪亚覆灭的每个细节都记得那样清晰，甚至每年都会回到故国残垣祭奠族人，一遍遍硬生生撕开过去的创口，用淋漓鲜血提醒自己肩上的担子有多沉重。

难道自己记忆中的一切，不过是一场漫长的噩梦？

梦中的世界也不尽然是灰败的。自打Y握住了他的手，他的无边长夜便迎来了第一缕拂晓天光；而二人共同在扎德塔顶上望见的瑰丽景色是那么……

长发蓬乱睡眼惺忪的尤修卡一边打哈欠，一边趿拉着脚步走了进来，连声音都笼在浓浓倦意里：“嗯？你还没走啊，真少见。”

那津忙回过神来，一时间却思绪乱如麻，不知从何说起，只下意识地哑着嗓子轻唤：“尤修卡……”

尤修卡见他拧着眉一脸迷茫，好笑道：“怎么？昨天太卖力，累着了？”

“我……”那津见尤修卡举止自若，全然没有他那样的茫然，愈发开不了口诉说自己的困惑。

尤修卡对他的犹豫不决视若无睹，自顾自说了下去：“为什么要穿我的裤子？害我只好穿你的，你看，都拖地了，”说着还踢了两下腿，随着裤脚的晃动拧起眉，不满地嘟囔，“怎么就你长得这么高，莫非背着我偷偷吃什么好东西了？”

那津低下头，这才注意到自己摸黑套上的那条裤子显然是过短的，尴尬地悬在他小腿肚上，终于找回了自己的声音，就眼前的问题脱口而出：“呃……我们为什么会……”他有些不知如何继续，思忖片刻后还是选择了最直白的说法，毕竟他们之间从来无需避嫌，“我是说……睡在一起？”

尤修卡睁大了眼，讶异道：“还真睡傻了？有那么累吗，”说罢突然揉了揉后腰，“腰是有点酸，但不至于吧，明明也没做很久。”

说出了积压在胸口已久的疑问，也得到了虽然没有直接回答但也还算直白的回应，那津的困惑却只增不减。

那津毕竟到了这个年纪，又在砂之都暗巷那种见不得光的灰色地带混迹已久，早就不是不谙人事的懵懂少年，结合先前的种种，自然读懂了尤修卡的言下之意。

换作其他任何人，那津都能立刻心领神会，但只有从尤修卡口中说出来，反倒会让他怀疑自己的听力和思考方式是否还正常。

“我都没喊累，你就累成这样了，不会未老先衰了吧，”尤修卡一脸凝重地摸着下巴，“要不要给你补补？”

毕竟虽然以友人兼下属的身份追随着他，但那津心底始终明白，尤修卡于他而言的意义远超过一切世俗的关系所能形容的范围。

“怎么不说话，不愿意？”

尤修卡说着，朝他凑近了两步。哪怕在色泽偏深的蜜色皮肤上不甚显眼，散落在尤修卡光裸的上半身上的痕迹还是莫名刺眼得很，那津不由得别开了目光。

他们的确无需避嫌，可直视尤修卡身上情欲的痕迹还是像一种亵渎（尤其当尤修卡言语间分明在说这很可能是那津留下的，多么荒唐！），让他没由来地羞愧难当。

“别想那么多，没有说你不行的意思，”尤修卡语调轻快，安抚似的摆摆手，“但问题既然有了苗头就得尽快解决，不是吗？”

光芒能赐予他心中死灰以新生，却不会因他握紧双手便停留，永远可望而不可即——他深知尤修卡也是一样的。

“不然以后还怎么满足我，嗯？”尤修卡又走近几步，直到二人几乎能感到对方辐射的热度，原本揶揄的神情逐渐染上了某种让那津陌生又隐隐心悸的色彩。

太阳是理应供人虔敬仰望的，这是世人皆知的常理，而他恪守戒律的严格程度较之常人只有过之而无不及，他因而不得、不会、也从未妄想过要逾越半步——不，他不能，他 _不可能_ ——

奈何他的太阳偏生不依不饶，非但步步紧逼，还要不由分说踮起脚尖凑近他耳畔吹气，末了压低了嗓音含笑道：

_“我的魔王陛下。”_

那津尖锐地猛吸一口气，浑身惊雷似的炸开一阵颤栗。


	2. Chapter 2

_他和尤修卡上床了。_

虽然他自身毫无印象和头绪，但一切证据都表明这是无可辩驳的事实。

似乎是习惯了他经不起撩拨的僵硬模样，尤修卡戏弄完他便神色如常地绕过他去洗漱，最后丢下一句“我先去找干净衣服了，回见”就一阵风似的不见了踪影，留下那津伫立在原地呆若木鸡。

待那津终于回过神来，便立刻决定暂且把尤修卡相关事宜搁置一旁。哪怕在不同的世界里醒来，尤修卡也始终是那样奔放跳脱，想一出做一出，不但毫无与年龄和身份相符的威严，还时常冒出些惊世骇俗的放浪言行。放在平时虽令人头疼但也总能觉出几分趣味来，那津便也默许了他的异想天开；如今那津心中这一团乱麻尚且理不出头绪，过度在意尤修卡的动向反倒只能徒增烦恼。

那团只会给人添麻烦的任性的龙卷风可以之后再说。

那津深吸一口气定下心神，开始四下环视，观察周围的装潢。他醒来的这个房间本身也有些眼熟，但兴许是家具的摆放有了变动，又或者两百年时光想要模糊一段记忆绰绰有余，他也无法断言自己究竟身处何处。

草草洗漱后便踏出了房门，那津一边状似无意地在回廊中游荡，一边不着痕迹地留心着细细观察着周遭环境。

所幸宫殿的构造并没有太大改动，即便细枝末节处有所不同，厅堂楼阁的大致位置都与他印象中相符，便也不至于像没头蝇虫似的乱转，平白惹人注目。

探索的区域越广，他便愈发确信，这的确是曾经的奈库罗迪亚王都不错。

而方才那是……至少在他记忆中曾是，父王的房间。

途中时不时与三两宫人擦肩而过，好在那津性情一贯严肃寡默，此时也不需要特别伪装出什么反应，只要压下心中无措，板着脸点点头，作简短的回应即可。

他心中猜想逐渐成型，而尤修卡早先对他的称呼、城堡熟悉的构造和旁人言语间透露的信息更加印证了他所想的方向是正确的：奈库罗迪亚从未灭亡，而如今他接替了父王的位置，成为了这个矿产大国的现任魔王。

至于这究竟是什么魔法幻术所为，抑或是哪个平行世界，则一时不得而知。

意识到自己并非是在完全陌生的环境中，而是原本便理应属于自己的“未来”里，那津心下终于镇定了不少。

既然环境对自己有利，他便可以按自己的步调来，稳步前进着调查真相了。那么最首要的一步便是模仿“自己”先前的生活轨迹，稳住周遭的人心，不教他人察觉异样了。

这样想着，那津直了直腰杆，朝记忆中的谒见厅阔步走去。

托尤修卡这个甩手掌柜的福，那津对一国之君的职责早已烂熟于心。

况且奈库罗迪亚虽不像砂之都是个商贸国，作为矿产资源国，经济方面也还是主要依靠与他国——尤其是扎德沙漠中的商队（他还特意留心看了有没有出现诸如“砂之都”“法拉扎德”之类的字眼，答案是否定的）——进行贸易往来。加之他自幼认真好学，儿时作为奈库罗迪亚王子了解到的事多少在心中留有痕迹，经验与知识二者相结合，倒也能应付得来例行公务。

奈库罗迪亚毕竟不比刚立国不久、根基尚浅的法拉扎德，数千年时间早已让它稳定下来，并没有砂之都那样多的繁冗事务等待他处理。

况且作为魔王，永远可以将工作推给下不是吗——只是他不会这样做便是了。那津苦笑一声。

将最后一卷批阅好的公文搁置案上，那津走到窗前眺望了片刻令人怀念的王都风景，还是压下了去街上转转的冲动，决定先前往书房和藏书阁翻阅史籍。

果不其然，一切都与他的猜想相吻合：巴尔迪斯塔曾发动过侵略战争却被击退，那之后奈库罗迪亚虽还是和周遭小国摩擦不断，却不再有大的风浪。前不久先代魔王病逝，王妃独自一人隐居山林，而魔王独子那津业已成年，便顺理成章继了位，就连他如今的年纪也和在砂之都时相仿。

那津神色复杂地闭上眼，发出一声悠悠喟叹。 _父王还是……_ 至少生老病死是人之常事，他不用像那津记忆中那样在欺瞒与绝望中惨死。

而母妃既然健在，他自然想再见她一面，只是不知她如今隐居在何处。或许可以问问宰相，那津隐约记得他和父王母后私交不错——

“怎么躲到这里来了？叫我一通好找。”

一把熟悉的明快嗓音朗声叫道。

那津倏地扭过头去，倚在门边含笑望着他的正是尤修卡。

“有什么事吗？”那津不动声色合上手中书本，手腕微微使力向前一推，迅速塞回了书架上。

“这不是午休了吗，我来叫你吃饭，结果哪儿都找不到人影，还是问了好多人才知道你似乎往藏书阁走了，”尤修卡言语间先是带着些埋怨，紧接着又忽然展颜，勾起嘴角眯起眼睛揶揄道，“还以为你过惯了三点一线的生活，没想到还会心血来潮偏离航线，实属难得。”

眼见尤修卡又把话题引回了他突兀地出现在藏书阁一事，那津一时间词穷，找不出合适的托词。

和自幼喜爱恶作剧、时常一脸无辜地撒下弥天大谎的尤修卡不同，那津与他完全相反，是个正直到古板、全然不懂变通的顽固之人。放在平时当然不影响什么，他为人处世向来襟怀坦荡扪心无愧，自然不需要有所隐瞒，可如今……

“哼……不过反正你来藏书阁也是看书，在书房也是看书，没多少区别，不过换了个地方，”尤修卡倒也没想深究，自顾自地把话圆了回去，末了还嗤笑一声，“真不愧是个书呆子。”

那津为人温和但绝对算不上逆来顺受，当即凉凉地横了他一眼：“也总比一天到晚游手好闲来得好。”

“你……”尤修卡颇为不屑地摇了摇头，“小爷我不爱看这些无聊玩意儿罢了，又不是看不懂。”

那津低头不语，眼角眉梢的凌厉线条几不可察地放柔了些，权当是默认。毕竟尤修卡的聪颖一向无可辩驳，甚至天资优异更甚那津，唯独骄纵放浪的脾性令人头疼。

从小就是如此，无论练武还是念书，当那津还在细细思索勤加练习时，尤修卡往往早已经掌握得纯熟透彻，并用多余的闲暇时间不知到何处惹是生非去了。学究们因而很不待见他，那津却常常望着嘴里叼着根狗尾草、歪歪斜斜靠在树上打盹的尤修卡，心中不豫和艳羡参半地想，大约有天赋的人都多少有些任性吧。

既然这个世界的走向从巴尔迪斯塔侵略战争才开始有了分歧，想必那之前的一切，包括他与尤修卡二人的过去，也还是和他记忆中如出一辙。

_只是……_

那津不由得想起方才在书房里自己留下的手记中看到的内容：尤修卡明里的身份依旧是宝石商，实际上却是深得他信赖的近臣。而他曾为之鞠躬尽瘁肝脑涂地的砂之都如今并不存在，连法拉扎德这个名字都尚未决定。尤修卡自然正在游说扎德沙漠的各个商队和部落，只是那津分身乏力，无法抛下奈库罗迪亚去全力支持尤修卡的事业，因此它只是一个仍处于筹备阶段的雏形。

哪怕字里行间隐约透出竹马间的亲昵，说到底是再普通不过的君臣和友人关系，怎么会，怎么能……

“行了，别磨蹭了，”尤修卡像是读懂了他沉默的认同，笑着在他背上用力拍了拍，“吃饭去吧，我饿了。”

那津敛敛心神，沉声道：“好。”

那津本以为二人会在城堡内用膳，走在他身前步履轻快的尤修卡却头也不回地迈出了城门口，还相当熟稔地向门卫挥手打了招呼。那津也有样学样地朝他们点了点头，大步跟上去。

尤修卡出了城也没沿着大路走，反而轻车熟路地一个闪身钻进一条小巷子，泥鳅似的几个左拐右拐，最终停在一家酒馆门口。

“现在才中午，不会要喝酒吧？”那津挑起一侧眉，不甚赞同地打量着招牌上的啤酒杯。

“放心好了，不喝不喝，”尤修卡腆着脸嬉笑道，“白天喝酒当然要藏着掖着不敢被你抓到，哪能在你面前喝。”

那津叹了口气，无奈地斥责：“油嘴滑舌。”

尤修卡恍若未闻，只嘻嘻哈哈地把他往店里推，二人便在角落里一张小桌旁落座了。

原来尤修卡是这家酒馆的熟客，一早便同店老板约好了要吃几道私房菜，奈何近来沙尘暴频发，食材在运输途中耽搁了许久，今早才好不容易运到了奈库罗迪亚。

“这些菜佐上酒味道更好，我原本想晚上来痛饮一顿的，但想到你这家伙不肯在宫外喝酒，就改成中午了，”尤修卡解释道（ _原来如此_ ，那津想，他饮酒后一向容易困倦，过去在砂之都每次都是尤修卡搀扶着他才勉强能走回王宫。而如今他身为一国之主，肯定不会容许自己在民众面前露出这样狼狈的一面），将盘子朝他面前推了推，“喏，尝尝，这可是魔导国产的，用魔力供养大的高级牛肉。”

他知道尤修卡是扎德沙漠出身，像每个旅行商人一样口味偏重，喜甜喜辛辣。奈库罗迪亚的饮食则清淡许多，因此初遭变故的那津在逃亡途中还用了好一段时间才勉强适应扎德风味的饭菜。但随着时间流逝，尤其是砂之都建国、二人自此在沙漠中定居后，那津的口味便也逐渐向尤修卡靠拢，成了个十足的沙漠魔族了。

眼前的菜肴显然是按尤修卡的喜好烹制的，只是竟不如那津记忆中那样味道浓郁。

莫非是尤修卡常年住在奈库罗迪亚，连口味也被同化了？不，以他的性子，恐怕宁可闹个天翻地覆也不会允许自己被环境改变，反倒更像是……因为想和那津一同分享，而对那津的清淡口味的妥协。

以那津对尤修卡的了解，这完全不是不可能。

_（当初那津刚失去右眼，尚不习惯狭窄的、只剩左侧的视野；而尤修卡又惯用右手，自然会把日用品等物放在右手边。于是二人同住一间帐篷时，那津便失手打翻了尤修卡放在桌上的水壶。_

_对自己如今变得这样笨拙的自卑心理和担心被尤修卡嫌碍事的恐慌让那津连血液都要凝固了，独眼的男孩忙回过头去想道歉，谁知一旁的尤修卡却对金属水壶在地面上骨碌碌滚动的巨响置若罔闻，只饶有兴味地翻阅着手中的地图册。_

_“……尤修卡……”喉中艰难地挤出几个嘶哑的音节，不知何时后背浸满了冷汗。_

_红发男孩漫不经心地抬眼，金色的虹膜映着油灯的光，亮得灼人：“嗯？”_

_“不……没什么，”那津下意识垂眸避开了尤修卡的目光，半晌才挂起一个比哭还难看的笑容，再抬头时，红色的小脑袋却早已津津有味地埋回了地图册中。_

_那之后，那津却注意到，右侧的桌面上从此干干净净空无一物，尤修卡的个人物品全都搁置到了左边。）_

脑海中浮现的都是些不过一瞬间的琐碎小事，可那津偏生如数家珍似的，整整齐齐收纳在雕花的木匣子里，时不时还要拿出来细细擦拭干净。

这便是他放在心底珍而重之的友人：明明爽朗率性得一塌糊涂，但说傲慢倒也着实端着一颗比天更高的自尊心，还总是以这样别扭的方式暗中照拂他，生怕要被他欠人情一样——在某些方面真是不坦率啊。

那津眼底浮起些微掠影似的笑意：“嗯，味道不错。”

之后那津才在二人交谈中知道，原来尤修卡也刚回国不久，昨天是这段时间以来第一天回归岗位。

魔王尚可以随心所欲，无人敢轻易出言指责；但如今他明明身为臣子，却还是视世俗礼法和迂腐朝臣的弹劾为无物，丝毫不受影响地在魔界的各个角落奔波。

还是这样自由奔放、无拘无束，果然和他记忆中的尤修卡别无二致。那津想。

在这个陌生的未来里，他连向宫人颔首致意前都要举棋不定，再三确认这是“他”会做的事，周遭也尽是环绕些生面孔，好在尤修卡始终是他所熟悉的模样，是唯一一个他可以卸下心防稍作休憩、将一切烦扰抛之脑后的安心之所。

尤修卡似乎又在说什么趣事了，先是故作神秘地压低嗓音，随即又蓦地大笑起来，笑得前仰后合，舒展的眉眼间没有一丝阴翳顾虑，连带着周身的空气仿佛也熠熠生辉了起来。

那津拿起茶杯抿了一口，隔着升腾雾气凝望着对面神采飞扬的青年，目光如水汽般氤氲柔软。

“……怎么用这种眼神看着我？”

尤修卡不知何时合上了话匣，原本就又圆又亮的金瞳大睁着，好奇地瞧着那津。

那津被抓了现行一时语塞，僵硬地放下茶杯移开目光，尤修卡却忽然心思活络了起来，眼睛滴溜溜一转，倏地站起身来，双手撑在桌面两侧，倾身向前凑近那津的脸，在他嘴角叭的一声，重重亲了一口。

超乎预料的发展让那津整个人愣在了原地没能躲开，待他回过神来，心中除了愕然不可置信以外还窜起一股无名怒火，也顾不上伪装会不会被发现，当即咬牙切齿地厉声呵斥道：“尤修卡！光天化日之下，你这是在做什么……！”

尤修卡却不以为意，只翻了个白眼，似乎是习惯了在这码事上遭到斥责：“啧，老古板，”紧接着又哼笑一声，舔舔嘴唇，“被看到也无所谓吧，其他人又不是不知道。”

轻佻又暗示性十足的动作让那津面上不由得发烫，双手紧紧攥成拳，直到修剪整齐的长指甲扎进手心里去，痛感才让脑海勉力恢复了清明。

是啊，如果他和尤修卡之间确实……有什么的话，要尤修卡遮遮掩掩地行事确实不太可能，像这样的突袭和不分场合的玩心大起也分明都符合他一贯的行事作风。

那津不断在心中告诫自己要冷静，不能因此就对尤修卡动怒，但被尤修卡的嘴唇擦过的皮肤像是被灼伤了一般，炽热得生疼的触感和狂跳的心一样久久不能平息。

在这个陌生的世界里，能有尤修卡在身边，自然是一件幸事。

但唯独这一点，那津始终难以适应。


	3. Chapter 3

当晚，那津才处理完一日的事务，回到卧房洗漱完毕，刚准备开始更衣就寝，便听到窗帘后传来一阵窸窸窣窣。

那津霎时间警醒起来，搭上腰间剑柄拇指发力，随着利刃出鞘声低声喝道：“什么人！”

帘布这才大幅度地鼓动几下，露出一个举起双手呈投降姿态的人影：“是我是我，别那么紧张，”说罢腆着一张毫无紧张感的笑脸，施施然向那津走来。

“尤修卡？”那津松开持剑的手，浅浅地吐出方才屏住的鼻息，“有事直接找我即可，大可不必如此。”

“你又不是不知道，我喜欢惊喜，”尤修卡不但毫无悔改之意，还径直走到了那津床前，仿佛他才是房间的主人一般泰然自若地坐了下来。

那津深谙他随心所欲的脾性，便也只能摇摇头，不再追究：“这么晚了，找我有什么事？”

“要的就是晚，毕竟我来找你做的事……”尤修卡声音渐低，却又仰起头来，目光炯炯地望着站在床边的那津，狡黠地勾起嘴角，“就要晚上做才最有情调。”

那津心下狠狠一抽搐，先前刻意不去想的一切都开始随着尤修卡的话蠢蠢欲动，搅得他方寸大乱，只面上还勉力维持着平静的假象：“今日便算了吧，我有些困了。”

遭到拒绝的尤修卡竟也没有太大的反应，只是了然地挑挑眉：“是吗？那就……”说着还站起身来伸了个懒腰，似乎也打算去歇息了。

正当那津以为能逃过一劫时，他却兀地站起身来一把揪住那津的领子，旋即又将整个身体放松，重心向后倾去，只有手中紧紧攥着那津的衣领，任由重力将二人一同拖回床榻。

那津忙不迭伸出手去支撑在身体两侧，才没有整个人倒在尤修卡身上，尤修卡却像是笃定了那津会护住他，一副完全没在担心的模样，好整以暇地看着那津，笑道：

“那就让我来帮你清醒清醒。”

“尤修卡……！”那津不悦地拧起眉，沉声呵斥道，“别闹了！况且你我昨天不是才……”

“那又有什么关系？咱们还年轻嘛。别说几天才一次，就是一夜好多次也没问题，”自幼便被责骂惯了的问题儿童尤修卡完全不为那津的怒气所动，手上还不安分地挑起那津一缕垂下的黑发，在指尖绕了几圈，“况且你白天一直那样看着我，我……早就忍不住了。”

“今天真的不行，”那津别过头去，不愿看尤修卡的手指是如何同他纠缠不清的，却碍于二人间过近的距离而无法完全让它离开视野。

“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”尤修卡不解。

“不，我只是……”

“那就和我做嘛，”在全心信赖的儿时玩伴面前，高傲如尤修卡，竟也像得不到糖果的孩童似的撅起了嘴（他的嘴唇一向这样红润饱满吗？为什么他从未注意过？那津的目光停留不过片刻又慌乱地移开），执拗道，“好不好？保证爽得你抛却一切烦恼。”

“……尤修卡，不是这样的，”尤修卡的纠缠不休让那津眉心锁得更紧，长叹一声正要起身，“我——”

话音未落，尤修卡却又手脚并用缠了上来。那津下意识地伸手推拒却不敢太过用力，唯恐误伤了尤修卡；反观尤修卡倒是没什么顾忌，用尽了全身的蛮力。二人拉拉扯扯几个来回，最终竟是高大健壮的那津被尤修卡扑倒在床。

那津面色不善，额角隐约暴起了青筋，目光黑沉沉地看着身上得意洋洋的红发青年。

占了上风的尤修卡却一刻也不肯停歇，像是要将暂时的优势发挥淋漓尽致了才罢休，两只手在那津身上毫无章法地乱摸一气。

虽然心中百般不情愿，那津毕竟也是青壮年男性，在方才的肢体纠缠和尤修卡的挑逗下早已有了生理反应。眼看着尤修卡的手便要摸到他下身，心中一时间羞恼交加，终于放下了不能对尤修卡动手的原则，干脆利落地一把捉住他的手，厉声喝道：“停下！别闹了！”

尤修卡望着被那津握住的手腕愣怔片刻，很快便回过神来：“可我真的很想要……忍了整整一天多辛苦，你就给我嘛。”

这种话理应配上委屈的表情博同情，尤修卡却显然毫无那个概念，而是拧着眉一脸不满，语气中也是埋怨和命令的意味远大于示弱。

考虑到二人如今的主从身份逆转了过来，想来尤修卡并非是习惯了身居那津之上，反倒更像是深得主人溺爱的宠物，被惯得无法无天，一有不满就反过来撒泼耍赖，甚至要闹着跑到主人头上作威作福。

这种虽大不敬却尤修卡个人风格十足的作风反而令那津奇异地消了气，声音不复方才的森寒：“尤修卡，你听我说，”但他即便对尤修卡心软了，也得说点什么劝阻他，“我之所以不同意，是因为……”

既然他无法彻底约束尤修卡，而尤修卡想要的是床笫之欢——

“……大约我近来操劳过度，加之昨晚不知节制，似乎伤了元气。”

“今早起便一直精神不佳，心中就隐约意识到了什么，方才洗漱时也再次确认了我的猜想。”

“我可能……”

——那他便从根本上杜绝这个可能性。

“……哈？”尤修卡整个人愣在原地，半晌后才愕然道，“你是说…… _你阳痿了？！_ ”

那津闻言低下了头。方才是情急之下才出此下策，实际上他对这方面也完全不了解，正在思忖着怎样才能圆谎。

尤修卡却误将他的沉默当作了是难以启齿，意识到自己的反应有所不妥，忙放轻了声音：“呃……抱歉，我只是没往这方面想过，没别的意思。你也不用觉得丢人，尤其不用对我藏着掖着，谁还没生过点病了。只要我们一起想办法，一定可以解决的，好吗？”

望着尤修卡诚恳真挚的目光，那津此时反倒有些内疚。他向来耿直坦荡，为人行事只求一个问心无愧，连尤修卡有时心血来潮想恶作剧、命他配合着一同演戏时，他都只觉得浑身僵硬，手脚都尴尬得不知往哪放，更别提要对尤修卡当面说谎。

但这时他的沉默和局促都只让先前的说辞变得更可信了，尤修卡关切道：“要……传唤御医吗？”

“不必了，”那津垂眸，“也不是什么急症。天色已晚，大可不必劳烦御医。”

“……那好吧，”在这种特殊时刻更要尊重那津的决定，尤修卡心想道。

那津暗自长出一口气，以为这棘手局面终于要结束了，尤修卡却像陷入了沉思，低着头迟迟不肯起身。

那津正要伸手去推他一把，他又忽然抬眼对上那津的目光，眼里闪烁着某种近似于促狭的光。那津心中霎时警铃大作，奈何尤修卡抢先一步有了动作，一边猛地向那津下身探去，一边笑道：“既然如此，不然我帮你瞧瞧？”

受冷落已久的勃发性器被触碰到的一瞬间，即使隔着层层布料，还是狠狠抽搐了一下。

“……”

尤修卡看看自己的手，又看看那津的胯间，面色阴晴不定，“这不是挺有精神的吗……？连碰都没碰就硬成这样了。”

“我……”那津张张嘴，却在谎言被戳破的羞愧和被尤修卡碰到了私密部位的惊慌中一时语塞。

“好啊你，还耍起我来了，”尤修卡扯开一侧嘴角，露出白生生的犬齿。

“我不是……”

“还嘴硬！”

说罢，尤修卡便野兽捕食般扑了上去，再一次和那津纠缠不休起来。

那津体格高大壮硕异于常人，连旁人眼里高挑矫健的尤修卡在他面前也硬是显出了几分玲珑可爱来，但到底有些心虚，底气不甚充足，竟也没能使上力气来推开尤修卡。

尤修卡便彻底为所欲为起来，跨坐在那津身上，轻车熟路地解开罩裤，隔着薄薄一层亵裤抚弄了两下那津火热硬挺的肉柱。

酥麻感从胯下沿着脊椎骨蔓延，那津立刻抑制不住发出一声低吟：“别，别碰那里……”

“哼，我还偏碰不可了，”终于如愿以偿的尤修卡怎么可能轻易放过他，一边在心中构思等下要尝试些什么玩法才尽兴，一边节奏更快地揉搓起那根大棒来。

“尤修卡，住手——”

话音未落，让尤修卡垂涎已久的巨兽便猛烈颤动了几下，那津的亵裤上紧接着浸湿了一大片。

“……”

“……”

尤修卡目瞪口呆，登时没了先前的气势；那津也没想到自己会这么快便泄身，二人面面相觑，半晌无言。

最终还是尤修卡率先回过神来，尝试着开了口：“呃，那个……没事的。既然能硬起来，说明也没那么糟糕，还是有希望恢复往日雄风的，”说着又想起方才手中灼热的触感来，他可真是 _喜欢极了_ 那津的那玩意儿……尤修卡喉头一动，舔了舔嘴唇：“夜还很长，不如……我先来帮你诊一诊。”

“啊……尤修卡……”

那津在呻吟的间隙随着尤修卡的动作时不时尖锐地倒吸一口气，而回应他的只有性器摩擦着口腔内壁的淫靡水声。

尤修卡专注地埋首在那津两腿间，卖力地吞吐着肉柱的前半截，手中还用相同的节奏撸动着后半截。那津的尺寸诚实地反映了本人的身材，无论长度还是直径都远超常人，就连尤修卡这样的性事老手也做不到完全含住。

好在他嘴上的技巧相当娴熟，时而用舌尖探进龟头下的冠状沟里去，时而像吃棒冰那样啧啧有声地吮吸马眼。平日里清心寡欲、几乎没有性生活的那津根本招架不住这样的刺激，扶在尤修卡头上的手下意识使力，把尤修卡的头狠狠往下按去，好让性器能更深地侵入紧致的喉管。

尤修卡习惯了那津的被动，正按自己的节奏游刃有余地逗弄着那津，没想到他会突然发力，被打了个措手不及，一下呛住了，忙吐出那津的性器，用力咳了起来。

那津手足无措，伸出手去似乎想要拍他的后背，却迟迟没能落下：“还好吗，尤修卡？抱歉，我并非有意，只是……”

“……没事，”片刻后，尤修卡平复了喘息，抬起头来毫不在意地笑道，“能让你都失控，看来是我太厉害了，嘿嘿。”

尤修卡此时虽然没有任何要挑逗那津的意思，只是笑容明朗地想要宽慰他，但看着他被涂满了前液和唾液的亮晶晶的唇瓣，以及泛红的鼻尖和眼角没来得及擦去的泪花，那津蓦地喉头一紧，不自觉吞咽了下。

尤修卡很快注意到了那津炽热的目光，兴致便也上来了，拉过那津的手来放在自己脸颊旁，蹭了蹭他的手心，又想起了什么：“我看你半天都没射，应该是好了吧？”

那津顾不上回应，只觉得胸口一窒，掌心忽然不受控制地渗出了许多汗来。或许是他实在太过生涩，迟了几刻才终于意识到方才的口交带来的兴奋感吧。

“今晚给你特别优惠，就不收问诊费了，”尤修卡意味深长地眨了眨眼，“ _身体力行_ 好好报答我吧。”

这种让那津面红耳赤、想都不敢想的话，尤修卡却能若无其事地说出来，还教人觉得没有哪句话比它更适合此刻的他——也算是种特殊的本领了吧。那津垂下眼，嘴角扬起了极其微小的弧度。

“愣着干嘛？再不快点我可要反悔了，”尤修卡催促道，晃了晃捧住自己面颊的手，指挥道，“喏，就这只手，大拇指放进我嘴里。嗯……然后稍微动一动，注意配合我的舌头。”

“……好。”


	4. Chapter 4

这是那津百余年来第一次和尤修卡相拥而眠。

他们早已不再是孩童的身量，所幸魔王的床总归比商队里的一个租来的床铺来得宽敞许多，便是两个成年男人想要四肢舒展开来平躺下也绰绰有余。

可他们还是保持着与幼时别无二致的姿势面对面侧躺着，温热吐息只差毫厘便要拂过彼此鼻尖，藏在毯子下的两双腿紧紧交缠，像双生的藤蔓。

尤修卡随着呼吸的身形起伏愈发轻浅，应该是已经睡去了。方才那津抱着他去清洗时他便已经睡眼惺忪了，半梦半醒间偶尔掀起眼帘瞥一眼那津或是轻哼一声以示回应，那津倒是对于他没有一沾枕头便立刻陷入沉睡感到有些意外。

那津如今也身心俱疲，毕竟今天一天实在发生了太多，但大约是累过头了，反而感不到多少倦意。

卧室里只留了床头上一盏幽暗烛火，火舌些微地摇曳着，在尤修卡光裸的肩头上留下转瞬即逝的斑驳。

尤修卡身上远没有那津记忆中那样多的伤疤，只有经年累月练武留下的的少许痕迹和一些并无大碍的小磕小碰。

那津过去自然没有和尤修卡亲密到这般……逾越的地步，但那津仍清晰记得他身上的每一条伤疤和并没能随着血痂脱落的回忆（那时的那津还太过文弱，尤修卡却总是不厌其烦地担当着保护者的职责，一次又一次，再一次， _每一次_ ），记得自己为他上药包扎时的小心翼翼，记得心中的每一点一滴懊悔不甘，以及究竟要将眼帘垂下到怎样恰到好处的角度才能藏住眼底的泫然泪光。

尤修卡本是富甲一方的商贾家庭出身，性格粗放了些，但毕竟也算是个小少爷。若不是受他拖累，不得不如阴沟老鼠般东躲西藏，逃避巴尔迪斯塔的追兵，尤修卡的道路本可以更加平坦无阻。

如果他所属于的世界没那么残酷，如果他像如今这个“自己”一般，以一国之君的身份对尤修卡鼎力相助，那么尤修卡本可以——本应该——继续做个泡在蜜罐子里、永远不用尝到落魄滋味的天真少爷。

如果此时、此刻、 _此处_ 才是现实……

“你今天怎么了？老是看着我发愣，”不知怎的从浅眠中醒来的尤修卡开口问道，眯缝着眼睛上下打量那津。

“这样会很奇怪吗，抱歉，”那津忙别开目光，“毕竟是小别重逢，一不注意就……”说谎比他想象中还要简单，无伤大雅的的借口如今竟也能信手拈来。

“哈，原来是想我了。没什么可奇怪的……”尤修卡先是懒洋洋地笑了一声，才在片刻后低声呢喃道，“我也想你。”

说罢便凑上前去碰了碰那津的唇，那津心领神会地张开嘴，任尤修卡探进来舔吮他的唇齿，交换了一个慵懒绵长的湿吻。

结束了亲吻的尤修卡却依旧捧着那津的脸，眼里的碎金在暗昧中也波光粼粼，用情话似的口吻说：“每天都想，晚上尤其想。”末了看着那津兀地愣住的表情，像个恶作剧成功的稚童似的噗嗤一声笑了起来。

那津一时间啼笑皆非，尤修卡竟能这样没有半点留恋地破坏气氛，也算是他的独特之处了。

那津飞快地苦笑了下，伸出手去将毯子拉过尤修卡肩头：“行了，别贫嘴了。睡吧。”他的手再次悬停在了空中，像某种不为人知的挣扎，最终落在了尤修卡肩上，隔着一层绒毯将他拥入怀中。

怀中的热度如此令人怀念，睡意朦胧间仿佛回到了那段颠沛流离、只有二人相依为命的时光，他在乱世的滔天浪潮中苦苦挣扎，而尤修卡的体温是目所及处唯一一截浮木。于是他死死攀住那浮木，哪怕被木刺穿透皮肉也不松动分毫，鲜血刚离开他的身体便又渗进浮木的每一道纹理里去。

既然他们连命运和未来都早已密不可分，二人如一体同心，那么就算再近一步，让肉体也骨血交融，又有何妨呢？

无妨，他昏昏沉沉地想，无妨。

那之后，那津从旁人口中才得知，早在先代魔王在世时，他们便经由双方父母之手定下了婚约，更是从少年时代便开始交往，自那时起便人尽皆知，也怪不得尤修卡能在人前这样肆无忌惮地亲近他。

当然也可以和尤修卡就此断开，但那样势必会牵扯到更多的人，而多一事不如少一事，他想。

既然如此，亲密关系自然必不可少。想要尤修卡不起疑心，昨夜的一切总归会发生，只是早晚问题罢了。念及此他本该长出一口气，可他却没有感到想象中那样强烈的如释重负，或许——只是或许，这件事带给他的负担本就不如预想中沉重。

在尤修卡拥抱他时忍住不伸手推开他并没有多么困难，而之后的亲吻和爱抚也奇异地不如他原本想象中那样罪无可赦。他并不用太过勉强便能继续扮演尤修卡想要的未婚夫——只需要忍受少许的罪恶感，在脑后的某个角落里如影随形。

而他能成功跨域心理障碍，很大一部分要归功于尤修卡。一切放在曾经的君王身上不够得体、令那津头疼万分的特质，都让尤修卡成为了完美的恋人：热情奔放，精力旺盛，不但有着跳脱个性带来的无穷尽的新鲜感，还能够无论是索取还是表达爱意都像呼吸一样自然。

那津在公务上一向无可挑剔，但——无论是过去的副官还是如今的魔王——毕竟冷峻不近人情了一辈子，即使有意想要放松姿态，也始终显得太过严肃僵硬。

但尤修卡并不介意。哪怕每每在公众场合去拉那津的手时都会抓一把空，拥抱时那津鲜少予以回应，他也还是一如既往，下一次继续不知挫败地迎上去。

面对再多的逃避都能永远保持热情主动，他是一个寡默而被动的人所能梦想到的最完美的伴侣模样，更何况心思细腻如那津，将他每一次的不计前嫌都看在眼里，怎能不为之动容呢？

或许也因为终于适应了与人肌肤相亲，最初的尴尬和无所适从逐渐褪去，那津开始学会享受每个微小瞬间。

尤修卡扑进他怀里时鲜活躯体辐射出的热度，放声大笑时胸腔震颤的频率，金色眼瞳的小豹子如何蛰伏于黑暗中、用满含欲望的热切眼神望着他，以及春宵翌日他又是怎样早早醒来，却注视着熟睡中的尤修卡不舍离去。

他们毋庸置疑是契合的，无论灵与肉：他的怀抱像是为了尤修卡弓起背的弧度而生，一如尤修卡的存在本身正是当初他最需要的那束生命之光。

于是自然而然，那津也开始回应他。从交缠的十指开始，攀上臂膀溶于舌尖，最终化作了每一晚抵死缠绵时心中某些若隐若现、将吐未吐的爱语。

那津的性情与他的父王如出一辙，乍看之下严厉刻板，实则又极重感情，加之平日里一向清心寡欲洁身自好，身边并没有过任何称得上性伴侣的人，会从情欲之中逐步萌生爱意也情有可原。

但他却有种挥之不去的异样感，似乎比起从日日欢好中自然萌生了爱意，更像是……有些始终存在却被冰封的什么终于缓缓苏醒。

是的，他心中没有丝毫坠入爱河的激情忐忑，只有平稳和缓的如释重负，好像他心底明白一切 _早该如此_ ，仿佛他一切的苦难与艰难跋涉，他布满荆棘的漫长旅途，最终全都是为了回到这里，他魂牵梦绕了几个世纪的归宿。

他早该拥尤修卡入怀。

尤修卡是光芒夺目的。

即使被那耀眼光辉灼得生疼，仿佛连仅存的左眼也要被夺走，在烈焰席卷中化为灰烬，那津也不愿从他身上移开片刻目光。

但当尤修卡赤身裸体蜷缩在他怀里，眉眼舒展面容天真，他心中所感是全然陌生的——没有那许多粉身碎骨的冲动和万千激荡，只温柔缱绻地缠绕在他心尖上缓缓蔓延。

那触感轻柔得不可思议，胸中充盈的暖意和安宁任何时刻都难以比拟。那津闭上眼时终于不再感到自己置身于断壁残垣间满心沉痛，而是像回到了遥远的孩提时代：曾经充斥鼻腔的苦涩的灰烬余味逐渐远去；尤修卡稚嫩的笑声在他耳尖上跳动，张开嘴便可尝到阳光馨香。

他低低地喟叹一声，神色恍惚，像手足都冻僵的人终于得以浸入热水中。

没有受战火摧残的故乡，不用经历痛苦绝望的父母，安稳的人生，还有他渴望了上百年却不自知的人正全心全意也恋慕着他。

这是他梦想中的一切。

额头抵着额头，那津深深望进尤修卡近在咫尺的眼里，低声开口：

“尤修卡，我……”

—— _我将誓死追随您，无论何时何地_ 。

吐露爱语的前一秒，脑海中的某个角落里蓦地响起陌生的声音，像罩着层层浓雾听不真切，那津只能勉强分辨出其中内容。不合时宜的陌生台词让他拧起眉。

尤修卡眼神有些迷蒙，似乎是倦了：“怎么了？”

“……没什么，”那津眨眨眼，那声音便转瞬消失无踪了。他心满意足地拨开尤修卡的眼前碎发，亲吻他的额头，“ 晚安。”


	5. Chapter 5

根深蒂固的习惯毕竟难以在朝夕间矫正，那津始终残留着一些与过去的生活习惯。

譬如清早醒来时总是只睁开左眼，对尤修卡说话时下意识采用敬语，有次见到尤修卡走进谒见间时，甚至还下意识站起身来想对他行礼，欠身到一半才回过神来，又僵硬地直起身来。

尤修卡自然是注意到了，当即便开口询问。

那津局促地支吾半晌却无从说起：一来是“一觉醒来发现世界天翻地覆”这种故事太过天马行空 ，二来他也隐隐有些不愿让尤修卡知道他们曾经并非这样亲密无间。

正当他手足无措，尤修卡却又适时地转移了话题，不再深究。

那津长出一口气的同时，心底却升起种模糊的异样感，可当他再眯起眼去觑，便又不见了踪影。

可最为怪异的是当晚的梦。

漫长的梦境没有任何确切的内容，他身处于一片白茫茫的雾气之中，只能望见一个人影隔着浓雾，始终袅袅绰绰看不真切，只能大致辨别出有着一头再寻常不过的棕色短发。

他向那人的方向走去，二人间的距离却没有缩短分毫；他从试探着问询到高叫出声，朦胧人影却恍若未闻，始终静静矗立在原地。

任凭怎样追赶呼唤都得不到回应，一种难言的焦灼攀上心间，那津在喘息至于咬紧了牙关，耳畔却终于似有若无飘来几个音节：

_“……阁下，你忘了吗？”_

他在黑暗中猛地睁开眼。

忘记……什么？那人又是怎样称呼自己的？这莫名的梦境究竟是偶然还是有其深意？

可他尚来不及深究，白天所发生的事却连同一段没头没尾的回忆倏地袭来，没由来地涌入了脑海。

_（那时那津和尤修卡二人年纪尚幼，正随着商队四处漂泊。尤修卡行事跋扈张扬，不肯妥协也不懂收起锋芒，商队不比人人教养良好的王宫，免不了有人对他心存不满，却碍于他在同龄人里堪称高强的武艺而无从发泄——直到他们撞见了落单的那津。_

_因着尤修卡的鲁莽行为而被报复的那津对此三缄其口，只带着一身伤默默回到了帐篷里。_

_尤修卡一边娴熟地为他上药包扎，一边诧异道：“你这么老实本分，怎么会无缘无故被打？”_

_那津闭口不答，尤修卡便死缠烂打——尤修卡自然是信赖那津的，也深谙他正直到固执的本性，却因此更要刨根问底。_

_二人的拉拉扯扯终于以那津实在招架不住，将发生的事如实相告而告终。_

_得知了缘由的尤修卡懊悔不已，手上的动作停顿了好一阵才继续下去。那津叹了口气，嘴上埋怨他蛮好不要追问了，知道了真相也不过平白添堵，心中却因为尤修卡这么在乎他而生出了一种近似于雀跃的情绪。）_

那津不爱表达自我，尤其是在有关情感的话题上，只有说教讲道理时还算得上健谈。

而尤修卡不光自身情感丰沛，还像野兽似的有着极其敏锐的直觉，总能察觉到周围人的异样。

因此，那津虽然是二者中更为沉稳成熟的一方，却往往是由尤修卡来排解那津无法对外人言说的苦恼，或是纾解繁冗工作带来的压力。

对于这一点，那津可以说是相当感激。

然而今天早些时候，尤修卡明明注意到了他的异常，却在没能得到明确解释的时候便轻松放过了他，实在是——

“快点走了！说好今天要陪我吃午饭的，再不去就占不到好座位了。”

在去往酒场的路上，尤修卡回头高声叫道，打断了那津的沉思。

他整个上午都对这件事百思不得其解。似乎是件微不足道的小事，并没有深究的价值，但于相知相伴百余年的友人而言，反常的行事作风却让他如鲠在喉。

——那津无法摆脱心中莫名的违和感。

从这时起，那津便开始有意无意地留心起身边的异常。

说是身边其实太过宽泛，他所身处的世界没有任何不合理之处，一切与他所熟悉的过去的不同之处都能用简单的逻辑推理解释。

一切反常之处都集中在尤修卡身上。

尤修卡是个随心所欲之人，凭着心血来潮四处惹是生非，不知给那津添过多少麻烦（他甚至曾听砂之都的宫人们私下里谈论过，说那津明明与尤修卡同龄，外表和气质却相差甚远，怕不是那津为尤修卡操劳过度，才未老先衰了——他对此只能致以苦笑）。可自打他在未来的奈库罗迪亚醒来，尤修卡便从未让他真正头疼过：或许在小事上曾让他无可奈何，但没有一次真正出格到令他动怒。

更为难以置信的是，过去曾不顾那津反对、频繁外出游荡的尤修卡在这段日子里，竟从未离开过奈库罗迪亚，甚至没有提过想要离开，仿佛真的将外面的世界抛之脑后了似的。

以尤修卡的性子，无论怎么看，都断然不该这样安分。

于是在又一次在梦中见到奇异的棕发之人后，他不再竭力追赶，只是静立在原地，沉声问道：“你是谁？”他想起上一次是在从梦中惊醒后才兀地回忆起与尤修卡的那段过往，自然认为二者有着联系，“托梦于我究竟有什么目的？”

棕发人却不直接作答，顾左右而言他，只有声音比上一次更清晰：“太好了，看来你已经想起来了。”

“回答我的问题！”那津喝到，条件反射地想将手搭在剑上，却发现腰带上空无一物。

“既然想起来，便不必再追问我了，”棕发人依旧语焉不详，“你自己心中应该早已有数，不是吗？”

“你到底在说什么？”那津有些恼了，剑眉紧锁，语气愈发森冷，“别再装神弄鬼了！”

“我很想回答你，但这次你只能靠自己的力量，我也爱莫能助，”神秘人似乎摇了摇头，“……阁下，记得听从自己的本心，而不是……为眼前所见……迷惑……”

裹着浓雾的声音逐渐远去，那津再醒来时不像上次那样惶然，而是深呼吸了几下才缓缓掀开眼帘。

棕发的神秘人言下所指太过模糊，只有最后那句话似乎有深究的意义。

可说到遵从本心，他如今不就置身于他心中最渴望的生活里吗？除非……可那又……

那津眉心紧锁，用力闭上眼，像要切断纷乱的思绪。

既然关键在于尤修卡，那津便开始加倍留意与尤修卡有关的一切：上至公务，下至饮食起居，近来尤为关注的是他的人际交往。

尤修卡虽有些自小受众人宠爱带来的倨傲，但日常交际中并不会显露出来，反倒因为热情爽朗的性格，和任何人都能轻易打成一片（至于尤修卡有没有真心拿这些簇拥当对等的朋友看，这又是另一码事了）。

那津与他夜里耳鬓厮磨，白日里也尽可能地形影不离，将他身边的人见了个七七八八，大致的联络对象也暗记于心。那其中大部分自然是邻里街坊的奈库罗迪亚人，时不时也有扎德沙漠的商人，以及来自更遥远的国度——要塞与魔导国——的经商者。

尤修卡交际甚广，但其中并没有任何可疑之处，一切都是一个以联合各个商队、建立商贸共和国为志向的人会有的往来。

正当那津以为自己走到了死路，正思忖着要不要换个方向时，却蓦地意识到这段时间以来，尤修卡没有和魔导国的现任魔王，阿斯巴尔，有过任何联络。

“谁？”当那津状似无意地提起这个话题时，尤修卡比他想象中更加茫然，“阿斯……什么来着，魔导国的魔王？”

那津心中一紧：“阿斯巴尔。您……你不认识他？”

“不认识啊。我就进过一次魔导国的王宫，那时候王太后爱尔贾德拉还是王后，现任魔王应该也还是个孩子。她找我定制珠宝，决定好方案后她当场交付了定金，我拿好钱就走人了，没见到她儿子。她那一单需要的工艺比较复杂，现在还在工坊里加工着呢，我也就没再进过宫了，”尤修卡摇摇头，似乎觉得那津的问题莫名得有些好笑，“干嘛突然问这个？”

 _终于找到了突破口_ 。那津按捺住倏地狂跳起来的心，面上毫无波澜：“没什么。只是刚才批阅到关于与魔导国的外交有关的公文，在想你会不会认识魔导国的人。”

“唔，魔导国的人倒是有不少，但应该主要是商贩。我想想……”

严格来说，那津并不认识阿斯巴尔，至少阿斯巴尔对他是全然陌生的，他对阿斯巴尔的认知——除了尤修卡每当从魔导国归来时都要眉飞色舞地讲述他和魔导国王子的关系进展以外——也不过来自于单方面的一面之缘。

那是在扎德尖塔的塔顶上，当时天色已晚，他去寻找尚未回宫的尤修卡，却见到尤修卡和一个由白色多拉奇幻化而成的陌生金发少年聊得正酣，二人皆神采飞扬，目光专注，手上随着话题走向不住地比划着，显然是深深沉浸在与彼此的对话中，应该是关系很融洽。

阿斯巴尔不过是尤修卡的友人，与尤修卡相交时也年纪尚幼，并非什么心机深沉的危险之徒，那么为什么尤修卡的一切交际往来都如常，唯独不认识阿斯巴尔？

_（“尤修卡，我真的好期待啊，”少年嗓音稚嫩，双手在胸前紧紧抱着什么，即使是兴奋如斯也不曾放松，“ 竟然能和你一起去雅斯托露琪亚！我现在都不敢相信这是真的！”_

_“傻瓜，我都把罗盘送给你了，”尤修卡责备道，声音里却盈满笑意，“那可是全魔界仅此一个的宝贝，你可别弄丢了。”_

_“嗯！放心吧，我每天睡觉都要抱着它，舍不得撒手，”少年有些羞赧，但言语间并无犹豫，毫不掩饰自己对罗盘的珍视。_

_“倒也不用这么夸张，”尤修卡被少年的天真逗得放声大笑，神色中旋即又带上了些郑重，“就快了。很快我就会带你去的。”_

_“真的吗？就我们两个？”少年追问道，眼睛亮得像是倒映着漫天星辰。_

_“嗯，就我们两个。”_

_尤修卡如是许诺道。）_

唐突闪现的记忆令那津呼吸一窒。

一大一小两个少年人天真无邪的对话本该是美好的，却让正要踏上最后一级石阶的他猛地顿住脚步握起了拳，即便现在回想起来也像是有一只无形的手将心脏狠狠攥住。

——是了，他明白了。

或许是尤修卡明知那津在他耳濡目染下也对雅斯托露琪亚相当好奇、却仍旧对阿斯巴尔许下“只有你我”的承诺，或许是因为阿斯巴尔和曾经的那津实在太过相似——天真懵懂的小王子为自由奔放的苍鹰深深着迷——相似到即使那津为尤修卡终于交到朋友而欢欣、也不得不心生……某种荒唐的 _危机感_ 的地步。

哪怕曾经的那津并不理解，或者不愿正视这种感受，在认清了自己对尤修卡的爱意的当下，他终于也无法再否认，他心底最深处其实是排斥着这段关系的。

尤修卡的需求和愿望永远高于他自身，因而他自然是鼓励尤修卡认为尤修卡的友人越多越好。但与此同时，在某个隐秘不可示人的地方，在他一度坚信自己早已摒弃的私心里，他自私地企盼着自己永远是那其中最特别、最亲密那一个。

而如果尤修卡从来不曾与阿斯巴尔相遇，他最为喜爱与信赖的自然只能是那津。

尤修卡身上细枝末节处的异样早已层层堆叠在那津心口，他与昔日友人阿斯巴尔如今却毫无瓜葛这件事更是成了最后一根稻草。

那津如今终于清晰意识到了尤修卡身上挥之不去的怪异感源自何处：这样的尤修卡有些太过……合他的心意了。

尤修卡理应当任性妄为无拘无束，视世俗教条于无物，令人头疼万分却也暗生艳羡，不可能依着他人——任何人，尤其是连自己的国家和子民都守不住的残缺之人——的期许做出妥协，改变自我。

要让他只依偎在谁怀里便能满足、从此不再惹是生非不再渴望未知的地平线，未免太过不切实际，较之痴人说梦有过之而无不及。

谁又能想到，最全身心敬仰着他的那津，如今反倒扮了一回这痴人。

那津喉中零星逸出些笑声，那声响毫无笑意，只有道不尽的苦涩喑哑。

“你终于明白了。”

又是相同的梦境，雾霭中的神秘人面目模糊不清，那津却仿佛能感受到他的视线，焦灼地落在自己身上。

“我快抵御不住……的法术了，”神秘人突兀地催促道，“既然明白了，就请早些赶来吧。”

“—— _副官阁下_ 。”

这次，在眼前白茫茫的氤氲雾气被黑暗笼罩前，他终于听清了：那是一把清朗的少年嗓音。

果真如此。

他恍然地想，心中逐渐有了定数。


	6. Chapter 6

那津决定启程去见露提亚王妃。

偶然从尤修卡那里得知他竟然知道母妃如今的居所，那津心念一动，处理完公务，便携尤修卡一同前往了血潮湖畔。儿时二人常常在露提亚王妃的陪同下来这里野餐，虽然魔界的红水含有慢性毒素，因而陆生的魔族不敢在水中过久停留，但这仍是布满矿井的——尤修卡的原话，“枯燥”的——奈库罗迪亚领土中难得一片可供孩童玩乐的区域，也是在毁灭之日前那津所去到过的离家最远的地方。

“真怀念啊，好久没来了，”尤修卡倏地加快脚步，指着不远处芦苇尤其茂盛的地方，回头叫道，“看，还记得那片芦苇荡吗？咱们以前老在里面玩捉迷藏。”

“啊啊，当然，”那津微微垂眸，深吸一口气，童年回忆随着湿润空气漫进胸腹渗透骨血，融化了冷峻的眉梢，“我甚至记得你是如何在我专注于找人时伸出脚去绊我的。”

“这么记仇，”尤修卡吐了吐舌头，一边倒着走一边调笑道，“个子长得这么大，心眼还是一样小。哦对了，快看，还有那个……”

二人这样边走边捡拾着零落的记忆，不知不觉已经便走到了湖畔林间的一片空地上，正中间孤零零地立着一栋小小的样馆。

“到了！” 尤修卡眼睛一亮，一溜小跑冲上去敲了敲门，“露提亚王妃，快开门，我们来看你了！”

“我们？”一个那津极为熟悉，响起的一瞬间便让他涌上万般澎湃心潮，激动得险些不能自已的柔和女声离门口愈发近了，“有谁和你一起吗？真难得，平时都只有你一个人……”

木制的大门兴许是有些年岁了，吱呀一声打开，露出一个身着朴素裙装的魔族女性，蓄着一头和那津相似的、黑亮的柔顺长发。

“哎呀，原来是那津。”

“…… _母妃_ ，”那津喃喃道，像午夜梦回的呓语。

得益于魔族异常缓慢的生长与老化，露提亚王妃的面容依旧与年轻时相差无几，只是气质和言行较之那津记忆中的模样，仍是带上了几分沧桑。想必是这期间发生了太多世事变迁，如今的心态也早已有所不同了吧。

尤修卡似乎常来拜访，轻车熟路地将手中的果篮和点心放在厨房台面上，便随手拉了张椅子坐下，熟稔地对王妃嘘寒问暖起来。反倒是那津这个亲生儿子，局促地僵立在原地，望着在他记忆中年纪轻轻便成为刀下亡魂的母妃哑口无言。

“怎么愣着不动，快过来坐下啊，”尤修卡朝他招了招手，催促道。

“是啊，那津，坐下慢慢聊吧，”露提亚王妃露出和煦的笑容，“ 你很久没来了，我有好多话想同你说呢。”

“……好，”那津这才如梦方醒，呐呐地应道。

三人——确切说来只有尤修卡和王妃——便开始话起了家常，聊过近来的状况后便自然将话题转向了小时候的事。年纪更小的时候倒还好，与如今这个那津所经历的童年大抵相同，可从少年时代到现在的这段时间于那津而言完全是一片空白，只从过去尤修卡偶尔的只言片语中有着极少量的了解。所幸那津本就寡言，即使只是默默啜着茶并在合适的时机颔首赞同，不真正加入对话，尤修卡和王妃也并不觉得有何不妥。

露提亚王妃的声音和面容与过去几乎完全相同，而尤修卡虽然从孩童长成了矫健的青年，言行举止却还是一派少年意气，有着岁月抹不去的明朗天真。这样两个他再亲密不过的人如今正在他面前，以一种他再熟悉不过的方式其乐融融地交谈着，他几乎有种追溯着时光回到了过去的错觉。

母妃是他最安稳的庇护所，尤修卡是他的至交与此生挚爱，无论哪一个都足以让他冷硬躯壳下千疮百孔的灵魂颤栗不已，便是要跋涉过万千山海也渴望着去到他们身边，回到记忆尽头那个始终散发着烛火微光的“家”。

而他如今终于回来了。只是， _只是_ ……

面上仍一片祥和地听着母妃和尤修卡谈论家长里短，那津攥紧了袖中的拳，尖利指甲扣进掌心的肉里去也浑然不觉。

“下次来之前告诉我一声吧，我好准备些你们爱吃的，”露提亚王妃站在门口，向二人嘱咐道。

“没事的，何必那么见外，我们没提前说就是不想麻烦你，”尤修卡不以为意，笑着摆了摆手，“那我们走了！”

“嗯，以后没事就多过来坐坐，”王妃点点头，“尤修卡我倒不担心，主要是那津你，可别再只写信，却见不到半个人影了！。”

那津略带歉意地苦笑道：“是，我知道了，母妃。”

二人走出露提亚王妃的视线范围后，尤修卡忽然用手肘撞了那津一下：“喂，那津。”

那津扬起眉，示意他继续说下去。

“刚才你母妃说的事，你不打算考虑考虑吗？”

“什么？常去看她吗？”那津有些莫名，这并不是需要多少思虑才能下决定的事。

“不是那个……！我看你就是个榆木脑袋，”尤修卡皱起脸，苦恼地挠挠头，“ 哎好吧，你确实也应该多看看她，但我想说的是另一码事。”

他抿了抿嘴，才仰起脸来径直望向那津，双颊泛起些酡红。

“ _咱们的事_ 。”

尤修卡向来自信而直率，那津眼里再丢人的事他都从不害臊，此时难得地有些窘迫的模样着实可爱，那津却蓦地心中一紧。

方才露提亚王妃同他们聊了许多，不但有过去和当下，自然还有……他和尤修卡的将来。

“咱们都定亲这么久了，国内外的局势也终于安定了下来，我看如今便是个不错的时机，”尤修卡局促地稍稍移开了目光，紧接着又马上强迫自己直视那津，“你说呢？”

那津心中五味杂陈，一时间舌根酸涩发麻，顿住了脚步，低着头并不作答。

“我问过占卜师了，下个月中旬便是个不错的吉时，”尤修卡兀自絮絮地说道，“你不是一直想让我戴那副跟你配套的耳环吗？虽然还是很麻烦，但既然你想，等成婚了，我就勉为其难戴上给你看吧。”末了还勾起一个狡黠笑容，眼神明亮。

那津的下颌几乎要埋在胸前，高大身形在斜阳下投下细长瘦削的影子，落在地上竟与一截萧索枯木别无二致。

“你倒是说句话啊，不说我可就当你答应了，”一向对那津的情绪变化极其敏锐的尤修卡似乎是太过沉浸于自己的想象，满面洋溢着幸福，竟也没注意到那津的异样。

“尤修卡……”那津艰涩地开口，声带僵硬得仿佛不再属于自己，“既然已经了却心头最后一桩事……那我便不能留在这里了，抱歉。”

尤修卡狐疑地拧起眉：“你在说什么？”

那津的眼神分明是落在他身上，目光却仿佛越过了他，飘向更远的空茫：“尤修卡，聪颖如你，应该是明白的吧。”

“没头没尾地冒出这么一句，我要明白什么啊？”尤修卡原本有些恼火，却忽然想到了什么，压下上扬的语调，关切道，“你怎么了，突然说这些胡话，难道是生病了？”

那津从干涩的喉中勉力挤出几个音节：“我该走了。”

“我们马上就要成婚了，你走什么，到哪去？”尤修卡困惑道，“等到你我成亲，我就能彻底属于你了，这不是你最想要的吗？让我一直待在你身边，眼里只看着你？”

“不是的，我——”

那津想要开口辩驳，却被尤修卡打断：“只要留下来，我就可以成为你的。全部的身心都只属于你一人，”他双眼晶亮，目光专注地望着那津，虹膜上的波光比粼粼湖面更动人，“那津， _我是你的_ 。”

“……不是这样的，”哪怕心下早已明了，要那津在沉湎于温柔乡这么久之后亲口承认，也还是每一个字节都仿佛在生生撕扯他的心，“您不属于我。您是自由的，像苍鹰本能地渴望无尽苍穹，即使被饲育也无法真正被拥有，您的心也只属于未知的地平线。”

一切不过是痴心妄想。哪有什么从不过分骄纵任性的尤修卡，从不离开王都、朝夕伴他左右的尤修卡，以及——

“从今往后您也将永远自由，不为任何人所有。”

——对他露出暧昧眼光，与他交换体温和亲吻和 _每一个甘美的夜_ 的尤修卡——

那津紧紧闭上眼帘藏起眼底哀切，像是承受着极大的苦痛、却仍不得不狠心斩断这非分之想似的。

“尤其…… _不为我所有_ 。”

不为那个借着他的火光才勉强拾起自己的碎片拼凑成人形、却妄想着能以残破身躯拥抱太阳的痴人所有。

话音刚落，那津便感到面前忽然有什么亮了起来，眼睛才重新睁开一条缝，便立刻被刺痛了似的，再度闭上才缓缓睁开。

眼前的景致，不，连同天空和大地和眼前人的整个世界都正在分崩离析，像被点燃的纸张从边角处点亮并逐步化为余烬似的，一切在某种耀眼的白光裹挟之下缓缓瓦解。

而站在他正前方的尤修卡正处于这光芒的中央，身影逆着光，面上神情暗昧不明。

那津却总觉得，他似乎在笑似的——那是一种了然也释然的苦笑。

梦醒时分总怅然。

当整个世界被光芒吞没，再次连同无数记忆无比鲜活明晰地浮现在他眼前的，是奈库罗迪亚的断壁残垣。

四处散落着瓦砾，笼罩在灰烬中，破败不堪的……他所熟悉的， _真正的_ 奈库罗迪亚。

那津颤抖着长吁一口气。

他全都想起来了。为什么会置身于此，为什么会有方才那个荒唐的梦境，而背后的罪魁祸首又是谁——

“ _佐卜莉丝！_ ”

他厉声喝道，血液仿佛都要沸腾起来。

他顾不上自己满身狼藉，踉跄着站起身，拔剑指向王座旁正满眼讥讽地望着他的女人。那是要塞巴尔迪斯塔当初派来领军侵略奈库罗迪亚的大将：因为善用幻术，被世称“幻将”的佐卜莉丝。

当初佐卜莉丝虐杀了他的父母，正要向他也痛下杀手时，本已经逃出生天的尤修卡忽然又折返回来从天而降，用暗铁铸成的魔剑阿斯托隆贯穿了她的胸膛。佐卜莉丝不会这样简单便被一个稚童杀死，所幸暗铁的能力封印住了她；只要不拔除魔剑，她便永远只能维持着一尊铁铸雕像的模样动弹不得。

也是得益于此，年幼的尤修卡才终于带着陷入绝望的那津，觅得了一条生路。

可如今，尤修卡的宏图伟业进展到了最关键的时刻，魔界三国间的大战一触即发，魔剑的力量必不可少——下了这样的判断后，那津瞒着尤修卡，孤身一人前往了他的故乡，奈库罗迪亚遗迹。

谁想佐卜莉丝被封印了两百年，力量竟也毫不衰退，那津因而不幸中了她的幻术，好在与尤修卡渊源颇深的某个人类出手相救，借着托梦点醒了幻境中的他，他才能重新恢复意识。

再睁眼时才意识到，原来幻境中那样漫长的时光，在现实中也不过眨眼一瞬罢了。

“哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈——！” 佐卜莉丝像是看到了什么极其有趣的剧目似的尖声大笑起来，笑得双肩耸动直不起腰，末了甚至意犹未尽地拍了两下手，“真是不得了啊。”

她果然能看到幻境中的内容吗。那津想着，执剑的手背上青筋暴突。

“你可真是太有趣了，比几百年前还有趣，” 佐卜莉丝尖利的嗓音重重划在他的耳膜上，“真没想到铁面无私的模范副官竟然藏着天大的野心，还对他的魔王存了 _这种_ 龌龊心思！”

“住口！”那津忍无可忍，平日里的端方姿态荡然无存，横眉怒目道，“若不是你这妖人用下三滥的手段作怪，我怎么会，怎么可能——”

“这你可错怪我了， _副官阁下哟_ ，”她一字一句道，故意将那几个音节拖得极长，“我这幻境虽然有催化人心中所想的作用，但并非操控人心之术，不会凭空在你心中生出莫须有的念头。若是连种子都没有，我又如何让它生根发芽呢，不是吗？你在幻境中所见的一切，都不过是你潜意识里所渴望之物的真实映射罢了。也就是说，你这可是……”

佐卜莉丝玩味地勾起嘴角，呢喃道：

“不可饶恕的僭越啊。”

那津心中一沉。他本想否定，可幻境中他所见所感的一切又太过自然，他竟没有当即反驳她的自信。

说时迟那时快，佐卜莉丝忽然从指间射出一道桃红色的光，直直朝着那津面门而来。那津想要提剑挡下时已经太晚，好在他身旁不远的棕发少年及时出手，这一击才堪堪擦着他额角飞过。

“——不是的，副官阁下，不要被她蛊惑了！”沉默良久的棕发少年回过头来喊道，“事情并非她所说的那么简单！”

“艾克斯阁下……”那津这次终于清晰地叫出了梦中那个神秘人的名字。

“幻境是无法从外部强行突破的，”艾克斯解释道，“是你的潜意识里始终有一部分保持着清醒，没有完全沉湎于眼前所见，我才能找到机会唤醒你。她只是在故意污蔑你，想让你失去冷静罢了！”

那津立刻明白了佐卜莉丝的计谋，再度警戒起来。

_（但心底有个声音分明在说：你明知道的，她所言有一点确实不虚。_

_魔族的一生太过漫长，活到如今这个年岁，连他自己都要忘记了百余年前的挣扎。_

_那时他才刚勉强称得上是个少年人，而开启思春期的那把钥匙，便是与尤修卡同寝同食的他本该习以为常的、尤修卡的裸体。_

_充满健康活力的蜜色身躯在梦中忽然带上了陌生的色情意味，在他充满情欲的抚弄下扭动喘息时，他醒来的第一反应是惊悸万分。_

_除了占据他内心最柔软的一隅，尤修卡如今又成了他最隐秘的渴望_

_刚刚性觉醒的少年人尤其敏感，最轻微的刺激都能让他产生反应。而在他难堪地竭力遮掩、晚熟的尤修卡却只是仰着近在咫尺的天真笑脸好奇地瞧着他时，不安与罪恶感更是几乎要将他压垮。_

_不可以触碰；不可以去看；不可以去想。_

_尤修卡是天边高悬的日轮，而循着他的光芒才从无底深渊里爬上来苟活至今的这条性命，没有资格去肖想。_

_奈库罗迪亚的王子已死，如今的那津只为尤修卡而存在。_

_尤修卡的愿望便是他的愿望；尤修卡眼中所见的世界才是他唯一的心之所向。_

_而尤修卡总是执拗地望着远方，自由的灵魂永远不属于此刻而属于未来。_

_于是他的人生中从此再无私欲和儿女情长。）_

“久等了，艾克斯阁下，” 那津握紧了手中魔剑，向一旁的少年颔首致意，沉声说道，“还请您助在下一臂之力。”

——也请助尤修卡达成他的夙愿。


	7. Chapter 7

那津带着魔剑阿斯托隆，以及尤修卡最嫌恶的人——艾克斯——回到了砂之都。

似乎是先前便找了那津许久却不见人影，尤修卡心情显然不佳，一见面就开始劈头盖脸地埋怨他，见到他身后的棕发少年后更是隐隐有要大发雷霆的趋势，却在瞥见魔剑后蓦地愣住了，向来放浪不羁、举重若轻的神情里显出几分凝重。

“原来你……回到 _那里_ 去了啊，”尤修卡语焉不详，那津却心领神会，点了点头。

“为了向您献上这把剑，”那津一丝不苟地依照着向魔王进献礼物的礼节单膝跪地，深深埋下头去，朝着尤修卡的方向双手捧起魔剑。

尤修卡接过魔剑，端详片刻因锻造时注入魔力而生成的繁复纹样后，倏地耍起了一套剑式来，动作干净利落行云流水，任谁看了都不禁想要拍手叫绝，当真是不辱魔王之名的好武艺。

那津也见他练过那套招式，因而记得大致的走向，尤修卡的最后一个动作却没有朝那津意料中的方向挥去，而是径直朝着那津的面门而来——然后剑尖猛然悬停在距离那津不过毫厘之处。

那津神色淡然无波，眼都不眨一下（或许是出于对尤修卡的绝对信任，又或者是哪怕尤修卡真的当场夺去他性命他也甘之如饴），只缓缓抬起眼，隔着剑刃与尤修卡四目相对：金色的眼瞳里难得地一片肃穆。

那津本该如他一般严肃地考虑起近在眉睫的大战，脑中却一瞬间闪现了两百年前的某一幕。

_（工坊里，他的童年玩伴红发蓬乱，满面脏污，却笑得见牙不见眼：_ _“看啊，那津！成功了！”尤修卡神气活现地挥舞着魔剑向他炫耀，末了学着大人模样，老气横秋地慨叹，“这会是我大魔王之路的第一块基石。”_

_“得意什么？”那津抱着胸站在一旁，凉凉地奚落道，“要不是有我帮忙，你能锻出这么好的剑？”_

_尤修卡从善如流：“所以说嘛，这条路也要我们两个一起走！”_

_“……油嘴滑舌，” 那津嘴上仍是不满的，眼底波光却笑意温柔。）_

他心头一热，嘴唇翕张，一句“在下会誓死追随您，永远伴您左右”随时要脱口而出，然而跨越百年的誓约最终还是化作了一句点到即止的祝词：

“愿吾王武运昌隆，旗开得胜。”

他直起身来，一板一眼拱手行了个礼。

“哼，这还用你说，也不说点有用的，”尤修卡不屑地扯起一侧嘴角。然而这向来任性妄为、不达目的便要闹个天翻地覆的小魔头此时却似乎轻易满足了，收起剑来，不再为难他：“这场战役的胜果也好，这魔界的天下也罢，迟早都是小爷我的囊中物。”

说罢他扭过头便朝着谒见厅的正门口阔步走去，腰带在空中翻飞。

“走了，那津！”

他头也不回地这样叫道，于是那津紧跟上去，寸步不离。

-fin-


End file.
